


Once More, With Feeling

by titaniumsansa



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Canon Related, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Multi, OT3, Oneshot, Romantic Soulmates, Season/Series 02, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Singing, Soulmates, Spoilers, obligatory musical episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 06:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13161471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniumsansa/pseuds/titaniumsansa
Summary: Reboot 107: Michael decides to fork with them and say there's a slight glitch. Everyone sings instead of talking.





	Once More, With Feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunkelles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/gifts).



> AN: I do not own anything, I love this drabble though.

_ Welcome! Everything is fine.  _

The words on the wall calm Eleanor’s concerns for a moment, and then that goes out the window when a man in a suit opens a door.

“Hello, Eleanor, come on in,” the man in front of her sings and she stares at him.

“Why are you singing?” Eleanor sings back softly and then stares at him, wide eyed.

“Hi Eleanor, I’m Michael, if you could come in, I’ll explain everything to you,” Michael sings and he sounds like he belongs on broadway but he looks like that guy from that CSI show.

* * *

Michael thinks that the singing might have been a bit much, but at least he got rid of a few things that failed in the other attempts. Eleanor accepts the idea that he’s a new architect currently working out a few of the bugs.  The best lies are based in truth after all-he is dealing with bugs but the fact everyone sings instead of speaking isn’t one. There is no  _ other _ Eleanor, she doesn’t have a fake background that’s too good for her, he convinced Eleanor she got in via the point system. It makes logical sense, she did eat a lot of sandwiches, she didn’t cheat on anyone or lie when she said she loved someone- she said it twice and meant it-plus a few hundred points. 

“Those churro dogs, with that little girl? Huge point increase. You got a neighbor kid to watch your friend’s dog for the last day instead of running off and leaving it-it’s those little choices that get people here. A lot of people make it to the Good Place actually. I know that Earth seemed very unstable and concerning when you were alive, but there was good-there were a lot of good people. It’s just harder to see them or notice them because they’re doing the right thing or what they’re supposed to be doing. A lot of human news is just all of the ba-aaaaad,” Michael sings dramatically and Eleanor squints slightly. It’s a little hard to take him seriously when he’s singing everything.

“Also, you have a rare case, you have two soulmates,” Michael adds in a voice that  _ almost _ sounds like he’s not singing and Eleanor raises an eyebrow.

* * *

 

They’re both  _ forking _ goregous. Tahani introduces herself first, in a lovely singing voice that matches her.

“This is Chidi,” Tahani sings and the man next to her grimaces slightly.

“Hi Eleanor, this is our house,” Chidi sings and his singing voice is quite beautiful. 

This afterlife thing might not be so bad after all, Eleanor thinks.

* * *

 

“The singing bug still isn’t fixed,” Eleanor says from her place between Tahani and Chidi.

“So?” Tahani asks, pecking her on the cheek as Chidi turns off the lights.

“I hate singing,” Eleanor sings quietly and Chidi nods next to her as he takes off his glasses.

“I don’t like singing either but I’m sure Michael has been working to get it fixed,” Chidi sings back and pulls the duvet up.

“I don’t think that’s it. It’s killing me to have to sing everything. It’s torture,” Eleanor sings and Chidi pulls her closer. Tahani frowns and shifts to get back into a comfortable position in her silk pajamas. They still don’t look like they match, but Eleanor can honestly say she could almost say she loves them-even if they aren’t Stone Cold Steve Austin. It’s just that this afterlife thing hasn’t been entirely perfect, even if she is currently in the arms of two stunning people who love her. None of them have said it just yet, it’s been months but they have eternity.

The singing thing has been a consistent and weird glitch the entire time they’ve been dead and the fact their neighbor is in love with an AI, not a real person is a little weird-but Jason loves jalapeno poppers and Janet more than anything else. Still-Eleanor can’t put her finger on it, and it’s not because one arm is on Chidi and the other is on Tahani. Torture.

“I think we’re in the Bad Place,” Eleanor sings and Tahani sighs.

“If we were in the Bad Place, we would not be here in this marvelous bed, with each other,” Tahani points out in her gorgeous singing voice.

“But-” Eleanor protests and Chidi sighs this time.

“We’ve got to get up early for Cynthia and Tamara’s brunch tomorrow, we can talk about this in the morning,” Chidi sings quietly and one of his hands starts to play with her hair-damn him. That always makes her relaxed, especially when he does it and she wants to lecture him about the  _ ethics  _ of that choice, but her eyes close before she can.

* * *

 

“Hey Michael? Are we anywhere close to getting this singing bug fixed? This is like-torture for me. It’s like we’re in the Bad Place,” Eleanor sings it jokingly and Michael sighs at her.

“I hope reboot 108 is better,” He says, not singing anymore and her eyes widen at that-has she been with Tahani and Chidi for 106 other experiences like this? Are they really in the Bad Place? Anxiety and fear rush through her for a moment-and then nothing.

“Let’s try again-once more, with feeling,” Michael smiles.


End file.
